The Spatula
by Obsidian Obscurity
Summary: Basically, this is a story about a spatula, and the trouble it causes for poor old Kai. Sounds weird, I know, but it's not as bad as it sounds (I'm just terrible at writing summaries).


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade/Bakuten Shoot or any of its characters, so there! (pokes out tongue, then pouts and goes off to sulk).

**Warnings/Notes: **Not much to say about this one………….. Just that you should be prepared for some major silliness! (deadpans -I really don't want to know how these ideas pop into my head or where they come from).

This does contain hints of shounen ai, but in the end it's all about the spatula! Bwahahahahaha! (sweatdrops) Or not………...

* * *

**The Spatula**

* * *

Kai Hiwatari stared at his creation blankly.

He still wasn't quite sure why he'd done it.

He had awoken that morning, bright and early and had been simply overwhelmed by the need to do it.

Despite his complete and utter inability to fathom what in the name off all bitbeasts had caused him to do it, the fact of the matter was that he _had_.

He had made a cake.

Truthfully, the fact that he had suddenly been compelled to initiate in a sudden bout of baking worried him greatly as it was something he would have expected from Hilary, or even Rei, but definitely not from himself.

Nevertheless, he now found himself in a glaring competition with a perfectly iced triple chocolate caramel fudge cake, complete with strawberries for decoration.

Kai scowled at the cake.

The cake sat on the kitchen counter ignorant of its creators distaste.

Kai was **_sure_** it was _smirking_ at him.

Huffing at the extremely offensive cake, Kai turned his attention to his surroundings.

The kitchen was spotless, as was to be expected of a young man with extreme cleanliness issues, except for one item which had been carefully placed in a clean bowl.

A **_spatula_**.

When washing the various kitchen utensils used to make his impulsive cake, Kai had found himself hesitating when he reached for the spatula he had used to apply the icing.

There was something……………..something that was on the edge of the very patchy memory of his childhood which was telling him that there was something he was supposed to do with that spatula.

He frowned concentrating, as he reached into the depths of his mind.

A woman, possibly his mother……….. giving him a spatula and saying…………………

Of course!

He rolled his eyes at himself.

How could he forget the ritual that many households had when cake baking.

This custom usually involved a young child hanging off their patient (which usually at the time was rapidly diminishing) mother, or whosoever was baking at the time's arm, nagging over when they could lick the bowl and spatula.

Kai glanced around the Kinomiya family's kitchen, currently extremely grateful that there wasn't any small children around to annoy him (though his teammates were worth ten small children each at certain times).

Oh well, now he'd remembered what had been bothering him, he could get on with his life and finish washing up…………

He paused.

The spatula looked up at him sadly (at this stage Kai was becoming seriously worried about his sanity, first spontaneous baking, then smirking cakes, and now sad spatulas).

Still……………..

It felt kind of wrong…………

It was kind of a **tradition**……………

Kai stared grimly at kitchen counter and it's occupants for a few minutes.

He glared at both the cake and the spatula while they stared back at him defiantly.

"Damn," he muttered as he grabbed the triumphant spatula, "Two against one really isn't fair."

* * *

Tyson sniffed the air, "Does anyone else smell that?"

Rei and Max nodded absently from their positions next to him on the couch. It was a Saturday morning, and nothing was going to tear them away from the cartoons on TV.

Tyson sniffed again, "It smells like chocolate."

Max 'hmmed', "We'll check it out when this is done."

"I think it's coming from the kitchen," added Tyson.

"That's where food belongs," murmured Rei inattentively, "Kai's in there too……….."

"Kai and chocolate…………." said Tyson wistfully, "Together………Could such a truly wonderful thing ever occur?"

As if the lord of all Bitbeasts was watching over him to fulfill all Tyson's hopes and dreams (which he probably was), Kai chose that moment to enter the room, spatula in hand.

Tyson stared at him dreamily, "Such a great combination," he sighed, "I can imagine it so clearly I can see it as if it were real."

Kai rolled his eyes as he moved to stand in front of the three, "Dreaming about food again Tyson?"

Tyson jumped, "Oh my god you're real!" he exclaimed blushing.

Kai sighed in distain, "I simply won't ask. Would any of you-"

He was cut off by Max, "You're in front of the TV!"

Kai soon found himself pushed to the side, spatula still in hand, "But-"

"Shhhh!"

Kai scowled. It would probably be easier to lick the damned spatula himself.

"Max," said Rei admonishingly.

Kai felt a flicker of gratitude towards the Chinese boy for standing up for him.

"You moved him in front of me!"

Kai sweatdropped as he once again found himself being moved to the side.

"Excuse me," he snapped, "I believe I was trying to-"

"SHHH!"

Kai glowered. This was not going half as quickly as planned.

He blinked as Tyson's head popped up from behind the blonde and the black haired boys heads, "I'll listen to ya Kai!" he said brightly.

Kai gave him a faint smile, "Do you want to lick my spatula?"

Tyson stared at him, pink tingeing his cheeks, "W-what?"

Kai blinked as he noticed that Max and Rei had both turned their attention away from the TV and were staring at him open mouthed.

Was it something he said?

"Do you want to lick my spatula?" he repeated slowly.

By now Tyson had gone a very interesting shade of red that fiercely competed with his jacket, while Rei and Max were both smirking at him lecherously.

"What!" squeaked Tyson.

Kai stared at them all in confusion, "Do you want to lick my spatula?" he repeated for the third time, this time holding up the icing coated spatula for emphasis.

"Oh," said Tyson looking relieved and disappointed at the same time.

"Oh," said Max and Rei both looking thoroughly let down.

Kai frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Ah, well we thought spatula was a euphemism for………." Rei trailed off.

Pink tinged Kai's pale cheeks, "Is that all you people think about!"

Max coughed, "Well we are teenage boys…………"

There was a slightly strained pause.

"So do any of you want to lick the spatula?" Kai asked again, hoping to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Three boys suddenly turned their attention to the gloriously chocolate coated spatula.

All cartoons were temporarily forgotten, while the spatula appeared to have a heavenly glow around it and angels sang in the background.

"So chocolaty," murmured Max in awe.

"Well?" asked Kai, well past getting fed up.

"ME!" cried out all three boys at the same time, before pausing to glare at each other.

"I said it first!" they then said simultaneously.

A full blown glaring match ensued.

Kai sweatdropped.

He'd only wanted to get rid of the stupid thing, not start world war three.

"Look, I don't want to start a fight," he said somewhat nervously.

Rei suddenly stood up and moved towards him smiling charmingly, "Kai, he purred, "I'll find a way to return the favor if you give it to **me**…….."

"Hey!" said Max indignantly, "What about me! I can do something in return for it too!"

Tyson stood up growling, "Well I think I should get it! I'm the one who has a crush on him!"

Tyson's eyes widened, and he slapped a hand over his mouth, "Err……..I mean…………."

Kai coughed delicately blushing, "I, err, think this may be something we may want to discuss later, _alone_."

"Aww," teased Rei, "Kai wants to let you down in private."

Tyson looked down, hurt.

"No, I just don't want to tell him I like him in front of you nosey bastards."

Kai blinked, 'Did I just say that out loud' he thought horrified.

From the smirks Max and Rei were wearing and the grin on Tyson's face it was very apparent that he had.

Kai coughed, "I, err…..mean I…………"

Tyson (still grinning like a Cheshire cat) moved and wrapped his arms round Kai's waist, "Sorry boy's, but it looks like I'm the one who gets to lick Kai's spatula," he plucked the spatula out of the terrifically embarrassed bladers hand.

"Hang on!" growled Max, "That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair," replied Tyson, releasing Kai, and moving to lick the chocolately kitchen utensil.

Unfortunately, (or fortunately depending on you're perspective of the situation) the spatula never made it into the holder of Dragoon's mouth, as it's journey was cut short by an angry blonde blur, otherwise known as Max Mizuhara.

"Ack!" was the only thing Tyson got out as he was tackled by his usually friendly teammate.

The spatula flew out of his hand, and Tyson, Rei and Max all stared horrified, and it fell towards the ground.

A pale hand shot out and caught it just in time.

Kai glared at them all, "Would you _please_ be careful?"

Rei smiled as he saw an opening, "Yeah, guys," he exclaimed as he moved forward and took the spatula off Kai in one fluid movement, "If you drop it then no one gets it!" he went to lickit.

"NO!" yelled Max and Tyson, jumping off the ground at the same time.

Kai rolled his eyes, and grabbed the spatula off of Rei just before they reached him, not wanting to be the one to have to get the chocolate stains out of the carpet.

Rei went down, with both Max and Tyson on top of him.

Kai sighed as a brawl ensued.

"Let go of my pony tail!"

"Get off of me!"

"Stay still so I can hit you!"

Kai sweatdropped and looked at the spatula, "All this over a little bit of chocolate?"

It was at that time thatHiro walked into the room.

Hiro stared at the three squabbling boys, and then at Kai holding a chocolate covered spatula miserably.

"Is that icing from a triple chocolate caramel fudge cake, complete with strawberries for decoration?" he asked.

Kai nodded silently, and glared at the evil spatula.

"Why have you got it in here?"

Kai sighed, "I wanted to give it to someone to lick."

Hiro looked from Kaito thespatula, and thento the boys on the floor, "And a fight broke out?"

"You could say that."

There was a pause.

"Can I have it?"

Kai blinked and then smiled at him widely, "Yes!" he said happily, heading over to Hiro, "Please, take it away!"

Hiro took the spatula from Kai's unresisting grip, and licked it (the spatula not the hand authoress sweatdropps), "It's good," he commented, "Thanks Kai." He then proceeded to walk past three entangled boys staring at him wide eyed on the floor, and headed towards his room.

Max teared up, "Kai!"

Tyson looked like Kai had just committed the ultimate betrayal, "Why did you do that?"

Rei simply glowered.

Kai rolled his eyes and headed towards the kitchen, "I don't see what you're whining about. It was only a spatula."

"Only a spatula?" said Tyson outraged, "_Only_ a **spatula**, why it was-"

But Kai cut him off, "Besides, there's a whole cake in the kitchen."

There was a pause.

"An entire cake?" asked Max somewhat wistfully.

Kai was about to nod, but before he could, he suddenly found himself roughly shoved to the side.

A second later noises ensued from the kitchen.

"Stop pushing me Max!"

"Well it's not all for you Rei!"

"Stop shoving both of you!"

"Tyson! What are you doing with that knife?"

"I'm going to cutthe cake with it you idiot!"

"Could you not grin so evilly when you hold it? I thought you were going to kill me!"

"Now that you mention it, it would mean I get more cake…………….."

"Tyson!"

Kai glared at the kitchen door before heading outside to train, "I hope they all get food poisoning."

* * *


End file.
